Memory is one type of integrated circuitry, and is used in computer systems for storing data. Integrated memory is usually fabricated in one or more arrays of individual memory cells. The memory cells are configured to retain or store memory in at least two different selectable states. In a binary system, the states are considered as either a “0” or a “1”. In other systems, at least some individual memory cells may be configured to store more than two levels or states of information.
Integrated circuit fabrication continues to strive to produce smaller and denser integrated circuits. There is a continuing effort to reduce the number of components in individual devices because such can reduce the size of finished constructions, and can simplify processing. The smallest and simplest memory cell will likely be comprised of two electrodes having a programmable material received between them.
Suitable programmable materials have two or more selectable memory states to enable storing of information by an individual memory cell. The reading of the cell comprises determination of which of the states the programmable material is in, and the writing of information to the cell comprises placing the programmable material in a predetermined state.
Phase change materials, such as ovonic memory materials (for instance, various chalcogenides), are being considered for utilization as programmable materials in memory cells. The phase change materials transform from one phase to another through application of appropriate electrical stimulus, with each phase corresponding to a different memory state. The ovonic memory materials may be utilized in combination with selection devices, such as diodes, transistors, or ovonic threshold switches.
A problem encountered in the utilization of ovonic materials is delamination of the ovonic materials from adjacent materials. Such delamination can be detrimental to memory cell performance, and in some cases may lead to failure of memory cells. It would be desirable to develop improvements which alleviate or prevent the delamination problems encountered during utilization of ovonic materials.